greasefandomcom-20200213-history
Sydney Zuko
Sydney Zuko (born July 8th, 1956) she is the daughter of Danny and Sandy Zuko and the older sister of Ryan and Nick Zuko. She is the maternal granddaughter of Mr. and Mrs. Olsson and the paternal granddaughter of Mr. and Mrs. Zuko. She is the great-niece of Ms. Carrington as well as Ms. Zuko and the great-cousin of Michael Carrington as well as Unnamed Cousin. Biography Sydney was born sometime after her parents both graduated from Rydell High School and got married straight after. She has two brothers along with her parents, out of her family (Sydney and her mother, Sandy were both Australians). Sydney had a good relationship with her mother, Sandy (since Sandy is from Australia) and her father, Danny (since Danny is American) and they love each other so much. In her teen years, Sydney had a romantic companion with a boy named Jasper in Rydell High School after Sydney's graduation, she and Jasper had an only child, Jasmine in the age of 17 (just like her mother). Relationships Family Danny Zuko Danny Zuko is Sydney's American father Sydney's father, Danny met Sydney's mother, Sandy at the beach during Sydney's mother' summer vacation break with Sydney's grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Olsson and Sydney's father and mother fell in love, but Sydney's mother is leaving the USA and of course Sydney's father. After graduation, Sydney's father, Danny ask Sydney's mother, Sandy to marry him and Sydney's mother, Sandy accepts Sydney's father, Danny's proposal. Two days after the graduation the young couple had a only daughter named Sydney (after Sandy is from down under Australia) and her brothers, Ryan (after Rydell High) and Nick (after Sydney's father's friend, Knickie). Sandy Zuko (Nee Olsson) Sandy Zuko (Nee Olsson) is Sydney's Australian mother Sydney and her mother, Sandy had a good relationship (the one that Sandy has with Danny) but when Sydney introduced her boyfriend, Jasper to her mother, Sandy. Sandy had come to accept her daughter's boyfriend, Jasper into the family and Sandy and Sydney love each other as mother and daughter. Ryan and Nick Zuko Ryan and Nick Zuko is Sydney's younger brothers Sydney and her brothers, Ryan and Nick had a sibling rivalry in their relationship but on the other hand the three siblings don't see eye to eye and they love each other deeply (like the one that Sydney and her parents had). Sydney introduced her boyfriend, Jasper to her younger brothers, Ryan and Nick. Both Ryan and Nick had come to accept their older sister's boyfriend, Jasper into the family and they treat Jasper as their own brother. Romantic Relationship Jasper Simpson Jasper Simpson is Sydney's boyfriend and love interest Sydney and Jasper met when Sydney went to Rydell High School as senior student and the pair fell in love (Like Sydney's parents were when they were seniors) Sydney introduced Jasper to her family and of course Sydney's parents come to accept their daughter's boyfriend into the family. After the pair graduated Rydell High School, Sydney becomes pregnant with Jasper's child and accept Jasper's marriage proposal. Over two weeks after Sydney graduated, she and Jasper just got married and had a only daughter whom she names their child, Jasmine Sandra Simpson.